Four Dimension Dragons
| romaji = Fō Dimenshon Doragon | image = ArcV_147.png | caption = Yuya Sakaki with (from left to right) "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", and "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon". | sets = * Duelist Alliance * The New Challengers * Crossed Souls * The Rarity Collection * Star Pack ARC-V * Structure Deck: Master of Pendulum * 2015 Mega-Tins * Booster SP: Wing Raiders * Gold Pack 2016 * Starter Deck 2016 * Master of Pendulum Structure Deck * Wing Raiders * Starter Deck: Yuya * 2016 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * Invasion: Vengeance * Invasion of Venom: Giant Edition * Dimension Box Limited Edition * Legendary Dragon Decks | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | manga = * ARC-V Special Oneshot * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V }} The Four Dimension DragonsWeekly Shōnen Jump 2016, Issue 46 Dimension Box Limited Edition promotion ( Fō Dimenshon Doragon), referred to as the Summit Dragons (頂点の竜 Chōten no Ryū) and/or Four Heavenly Dragons (四天の龍 Shiten no Ryū) in the anime, are a series of Dragon monsters introduced in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. They are used by Yuya Sakaki, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, and Zarc. According to Leo Akaba, "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon", "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" and "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" are the strongest Dragons of their respective Summon mechanics. This caused Zarc to incorporate them into his Deck in order to satisfy his audience's selfish desire for more brutal exciting Duels. Overview Zarc was the original owner of these four dragons during his life in the Original Dimension, and he used them in a violent manner to entertain the audience. According to Ray Akaba, the four dragons were angry at mankind for forcing them to fight brutally for their entertainment. When the ARC System gave them physical bodies, they became self-aware and their anger was intensified by Zarc's desire for power, resulting in them attacking the world. One day, the dragons and their master fused together to form Supreme King Z-ARC, who continued to lay waste to the world until Ray used four cards to split it with herself and the Original Dimension. The dragons were sent to each of the Four Dimensions, where they became owned by each of Zarc's reincarnations. "Odd-Eyes Dragon" was transformed into "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" when Pendulum Summoning surfaced in the Standard Dimension. Ever since then, the four dragons have been searching for each other in an attempt to become one again; eventually succeeding as their owners defeated and absorbed one another, and resulting in Zarc's revival. Following Zarc's defeat, the four dragons came into Yuya's possession, who was reluctant to use them besides "Odd-Eyes" out of fear that he might merge with them again and reawaken Zarc's soul within Riley. When Yuya finally resolved to Summon them at once he could hear their voices, but instead of feeling their anger he learned that they were afraid of Ray and wanted to stop her resurrection. Yuya assured them that they shouldn't be afraid and were strong on their own without needing Zarc nor the Supreme King Dragon. In response, the four dragons began to actively support Yuya during Duels as well by helping him grab Action Cards. During Yuya's third Duel against Declan, he realized that the dragons genuinely wanted to make people and other monsters smile just like Zarc and only became violent because the audience asked and selfishly desired for it, and could feel their regret over it. Yuya was ultimately able to help the dragons accomplish this, which in turn seemed to calm their anger and make Zarc's soul within Riley smile. Abilities The Dimension Dragons resonate when in close proximity of each other, whether they are summoned during a Duel or not. Additionally, they can influence their owners to summon them if the conditions for their summoning are met. When facing off against each other or one is summoned, or about to be summoned while in the presence of another, their owners suffer an intense burning pain in their chest. In the case of the former, it may cause them to enter an awakened state, Dueling ferociously until their opponent is defeated, although they are capable of returning to their senses during the Duel. The Dragons also appear to be able to cause their owner to synchronize with a counterpart if they happen to be in the same dimension. The Dimension Dragons are capable of traveling through dimensions in order to search for one another; Yugo stated that he was guided to both the Xyz Dimension's Heartland City and the Standard Dimension's Paradise City by "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon"; while Yuri complained about "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" taking him to New Domino City. When one of them is defeated at their opponent;s might, its owner is absorbed into one of their dimensional counterparts. In Yuto's case, despite having lost to Yugo, he was absorbed by Yuya who was closer to his position. However ownership of the Dimension Dragons seems to be determined by the dragons themselves, as Yuto only gave Yuya "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" after the dragon conveyed its will to him. When all four Dimension Dragons have been summoned in the same location, a distortion in the sky appears and the dragons' owners all Awaken. In addition, the dragons that are controlled by Yuya himself emitted an aura of darkness similar to the one he emits while Awakened. Each of the Dimension Dragons' names uses the following structure: "of the monster or the owner + Mechanic Name + Dragon". They each have 2500 ATK (except "Starving Venom") and 2000 DEF (like most of the past main protagonists' aces), and their Attribute is DARK (except "Clear Wing"). In the anime, all of them share a common trait of their effects only affecting Level 5 or higher monsters and, with the exception of "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", are related to ATK. Their attack and effect names also follow similar patterns: the effect names are simply two English words, while their attack names follow the same pattern as previous Dragons, primarily the base "-Eyes" Dragons; "word no English words." In the dub, the Dimension Dragons' attack names are simply three English words. Members Variations Over the course of the anime, Yuya and his dimensional counterparts receive newer forms of their Dimension Dragons by using them as Material for the three types of Extra Deck Summoning (Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz). Devolution Evolution Hybrid Integration Corrupted Trivia * The alternative name "Four Heavenly Dragons" may be a reference to the "Four Heavenly Kings". *All of the upgraded forms of the Four Dimension Dragons have 500 more ATK than their base forms. **With the exception of the "Pendulum Dragon" Fusion Monsters, each of the Dimensional Dragons' upgraded forms have 500 more DEF than their base forms. *Each dragons' color scheme is based off of its Summon mechanic. **Odd-Eyes: Red, the color used as coding for the right Pendulum Scale of Pendulum Monster cards, and orange, the color used as coding for Effect Monster cards. ***This is further supported by its manga counterpart's color scheme of blue, which is used as coding for the left Pendulum Scale. **Dark Rebellion: Black, the color used as coding for Xyz Monster cards. **Clear Wing: White, the color used as coding for Synchro Monster cards. **Starving Venom: Purple, the color used as coding for Fusion Monster cards. *Each of the dragons' Japanese summoning chants refer to a certain body part. **Odd-Eyes: Eyes. **Dark Rebellion and Starving Venom: Fangs. **Clear Wing: Wings. *Each of the dragons have been the cover card of a booster pack, all of which had their names changed in the TCG. **Odd-Eyes: The Duelist Advent → Duelist Alliance **Dark Rebellion: Next Challengers → The New Challengers **Clear Wing: Crossover Souls → Crossed Souls **Starving Venom: Invasion of Venom → Invasion: Vengeance *Each of the base forms of the Four Dimension Dragons were released in Booster Sets in reverse order of how their respective Summon mechanics were released, starting with "Odd-Eyes" (Pendulum), followed by "Dark Rebellion" (Xyz), then "Clear Wing" (Synchro) and lastly, "Starving Venom" (Fusion). *The standard forms of the Four Dimension Dragons have alternate artworks that were revealed for Dimension Box Limited Edition (OCG) and Legendary Dragon Decks (TCG). The new artwork is based off their Effect's usage in the anime. *Each of the Four Dimension Dragons has a unique feature from the other three: **"Odd-Eyes" is the only one to not start in the Extra Deck. (Instead, it starts in the Main Deck) **"Dark Rebellion" is the only one to not have a Level. (Instead, it has a Rank) **"Clear Wing" is the only one whose Attribute isn't DARK. (Instead, it is WIND) **"Starving Venom" is the only one whose ATK isn't 2500. (Instead, it has 2800 ATK) *The "Supreme King Dragon" versions of the Four Dimension Dragons also each have a unique trait from the other three: **"Odd-Eyes" is the only one whose monster effect affects all monsters, not just Pendulum Monsters. **"Dark Rebellion" is the only one who cannot Special Summon itself from the Graveyard. **"Clear Wing" is the only one to be Summoned in response to its Summon mechanic twice. **"Starving Venom" is the only one to never be Summoned in response to its Summon mechanic. *"Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" is the only member who has appeared in both the manga and the anime; the rest have all been replaced with their respective manga counterparts. References Notes